


Sé feliz, Alexander

by Frehior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: Alexander Hamilton estaba por casarse. Y John Laurens no iba a dejar que eso pasara sin antes discutir algo, quería aclaraciones, quería saber qué había sido él para Alexander.Quería asegurarse de que Alexander continuara con su vida, con su nuevo futuro, al lado de alguien quien obviamente amaba.





	1. Sé feliz, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente quería escribir algo en español, hace tanto que no lo hago :). Después traduciré esto al inglés (quizás no literal, pero sí siguiendo la misma idea y ritmo. Siento que lo que expresaría en español e inglés diferiría solo en las palabras usadas).
> 
> Aclaración: resaltar las conversaciones en negro es un hábito que aún cargo. Si es molestia, basta con mencionarlo y lo tendré en cuenta a futuro.

 

— **Necesitamos hablar, Alexander** —dijo John, una suave sonrisa en sus labios y su entrecejo levemente fruncido.

 

Alexander tomó un aliento tembloroso, moviéndose nerviosamente en su lugar— **¿Sobre qué, Laurens?** —preguntó, sus ojos alejándose de la cara de su amigo.

 

— **Sabes sobre qué, Alex** —cuidadosamente, se acercó a Alexander, tomando su hombro y apretando levemente— **. Y sabes por qué.**

 

Una risa nerviosa escapó del más bajo, alejando la mano de su hombro y dando unos pasos atrás. Claro que sabía de qué. Era algo que tenían que resolver ellos dos, algo que remontaba a algún tiempo atrás, un tema que ninguno se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta, pero que sin duda habían cuestionado en la soledad de sus propios pensamientos, quizás tras un acto que traía preguntas a la superficie. Aún así, Alexander no quería encarar esto, no ahora.

 

— **John, no es necesario que lo discutamos** —insistió, ofreciendo una sonrisa que no se veía reflejada en sus ojos. Se encogió entre hombros y se giró, dispuesto a alejarse tanto de sus problemas como de Laurens— **. Además, ¿no prefieres ir por algo que tomar?**

 

— **¡Hamilton!** —le llamó John, siguiéndole de cercas y claramente no contento con la forma en que su amigo estaba manejando la situación.

 

Esto era ridículo, ¿desde cuando Alexander Hamilton se acobardaba ante una discusión, un enfrentamiento? Claro, quizás nunca se había enfrentado a un tema como este, pero pensar que alguien tan decidido, firme, con objetivos claros en la vida y una voluntad de hierro que le mantenía de pie día a día y con la habilidad de producir palabras e ideas que te dejaban atónito— sí, el Alexander que actualmente le estaba huyendo era contrario al que conocía. Bufó con enojo y aceleró su paso, tomando de la muñeca a Hamilton y haciéndolo virarse para encararlo.

 

— **¡Alexander!**  —bramó, mejillas sonrosadas por la frustración— **Te vas a casar, con Elizabeth Schuyler.**

 

— **Ya sé con quién me voy a casar, John. Sería poco educado no conocer su nombre**  —su pequeña risa murió en sus labios al ver la mirada de Laurens.

 

— **No estoy bromeando, Alex. Lo que hay— lo que hubo entre nosotros, ¿qué fue? ¿Qué pasa después de esto? ¿Lo olvidamos y ya?**

 

Alexander entrecerró los ojos, presionando sus labios en una mueca. ¿Debía de ser tan directo, tan carente de tacto para traer el tema? ¿Qué ganaba él con querer aclarar cosas que nunca habían estado claras desde un inicio? Sinceramente, el momentáneo enojo que sintió era fundamentado, y el autocontrol que tenía para no expresar su enojo era de admirar, certeramente. Bufando, se zafó del agarre y acomodó su traje, jugando con los botones de su camisa. Lo que sea para calmar su creciente ansiedad. No quería hablar de esto. Prefería simplemente ignorar todo esto, no manchar lo que sea que hayan compartido y dejar los recuerdos intactos. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de deslizarse a un callejón, fuera de cualquier mirada curiosa que pudiera ser atraída por su conversación. John le siguió sin palabra alguna, y se detuvo detrás de Alexander. Cuando éste último se giró para encararlo, su breve enojo se disipó al verlo ahí, esperando, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada que prácticamente rogaba. El por qué o para qué no lo sabía con exactitud. No sabía qué quería escuchar Laurens y eso le asustaba ligeramente, ¿qué tal si hablada de más? Un desliz, un paso en falso, y todo lo que tenían podría venirse abajo, derrumbarse y dejar nada más que ruinas en su caída, memorias agrias que en un momento eran dulces.

 

No quería eso.

 

— **Lo que hubo, Laurens**  —comenzó, el revés de su mano pasando por su frente, tratando de mitigar un dolor de cabeza que ya sentía venir— **, es… fue— no sé ni qué fue, o qué es** —admitió por fin, suspirando pesadamente y sacudiendo sus cabeza. Parpadeó en un intento de venir con una explicación, una razón, y su mente vino en blanco. Dejó caer su brazo pesadamente sobre su costado, resignándose al hecho de que no tenía alguna respuesta— **. ¿Qué crees tú que fue todo _eso_? ¿Qué quieres que signifique?**

 

John tragó saliva, relamiendo sus labios mientras movía su cabeza, mirada desviándose al suelo. No era la respuesta que él buscaba, no era el cierre que necesitaba.

 

— **Alexander, yo sé qué fue todo eso para mí. Sé que significado tuvo. ¿Qué significado tuvo para ti?**

 

Fijó su mirada en su amigo, viéndolo alzar sus cejas en cuestionamiento a sus palabras. Rió agriamente para si mismo. Un galán difícil de conquistar realmente, Alexander Hamilton parecía tener su encanto que conquistaba a cualquiera. John debió haberse alejado de él el instante en que sintió cómo Alexander parecía robarle el aliento cada que le dirigía una sonrisa. Claramente, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse, claramente, nunca hubo intención alguna por intentarlo. Claramente, John Laurens estaba completamente rendido a los pies de Alexander Hamilton.

 

— **No sabes ni qué hacer con todo esto, ¿verdad, Alexander?**

 

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del susodicho fue más que suficiente para confirmarle sus sospechas. Suspiró y extendió sus brazos, a los cuales Alexander acudió rápidamente, los brazos más cortos abrazando su cintura, mientras John le abrazaba por los hombros. Un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo que mantenía entre sus brazos, y John volteó a verlo, preocupado, besando su cabeza.

 

Por supuesto que Alexander Hamilton no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y es que qué se podía hacer cuando sus caminos ya se habían separado? No había nada que pudiesen hacer para tratar de suavizar el impacto que ya había sucedido.

 

— **Lo lamento tanto, John** —Alexander comenzó, voz queda y claramente al borde del llanto— **. Sé que— que tú y yo—**

 

Sintiendo cómo su pecho se estrujaba ante el repentino llanto de Alexander, Laurens emitió pequeños murmullos para calmarlo, abrazándolo más fuerte contra su pecho.

 

— _ **Hey, hey. No has hecho nada malo, Alex**_ —susurró suavemente, dejando descansar su mentón sobre la cabeza de Alexander, sosteniendo las lágrimas al sentir el pequeño cuerpo sacudirse contra él. Carraspeó un poco, en un intento vano de deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta— **. No es para ponernos así, ¿sabes? Para mi lo nuestro… sabes qué amé cada segundo que pasamos juntos, Alexander. Y no me importa si te casarás con alguien más. Atesoro lo que pasó, aquello a lo que nunca nos atrevimos a ponerle nombre. No hay nada qué lamentar.**

 

Restregando su rostro contra el pecho de John, Alexander balbuceó algo ininteligible. John rió brevemente, comentando cómo no entendió ni una palabra — **. Yo también… también amé cada segundo. Oh, John, no sé si lamentaré esto a futuro.**

 

Riendo para disimular sus nervios, John tomó con cariño a Alexander por las mejillas, forzándolo a que le mirara.

 

— **Hey. Lo que sientes por ella… ¿la amas, no?**

 

Hubo un suspiro que confirmó su pregunta, sin necesidad de palabras, y la mirada embelesada combinada con esa sonrisa le hizo reflejar esa expresión. Era obvio. Alexander Hamilton estaba tan enamorado de Elizabeth Schuyler como John Laurens estaba enamorado de Alexander Hamilton. No le era problema aceptarlo, siempre supo que aquel amor fugaz que había entre los dos no duraría para siempre. Uno u otro encontraría una mujer para casarse, tener hijos y vivir una vida pacífica si lograban independizarse, lograban ganar la creciente guerra que estaba sucediendo en el país. John Laurens no deseaba más que hacer a Alexander feliz. Si significaba dejarle ir con alguien más, verle crecer al lado de alguien que no era él mismo, pues que así fuera. No le robaría la felicidad a su más cercano amigo por seguir un impulso egoísta que seguramente les llevaría a nada.

 

— **Alexander Hamilton, escúchame bien. Tú te casarás con la señorita Schuyler, y no mirarás atrás a lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?**

 

— **Pero —**

 

— **Tú felicidad ante la mía**  —observó cómo el entrecejo de Alexander se arrugaba, y besó rápidamente su nariz— **. Seré feliz en tanto tú seas feliz. No pretendo obstaculizar algo que puede ser hermoso.**

 

— **John.**

 

— **Vamos, Alex. Shh, vamos, no hay por qué llorar.**

 

Alexander, sonriendo débilmente, suspiró, limpiando las lágrimas que nublaban su visión para después dejar descansar sus manos sobre las de John.

 

— **Nosotros…**

 

— **Oh, nosotros pudimos ser algo, sí. Pero nunca nos dimos tiempo para hablarlo, Alexander. Y no pretendo hablar de algo pasado si ya tienes un futuro con alguien más.**

 

— **No quiero olvidarlo.**

 

John sonrió ampliamente, presionando su frente suavemente contra la de Alexander. Cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes, simplemente disfrutó de la suave respiración de Alexander sobre sus labios, olvidándose del mundo por un instante. Por un momento, John Laurens disfrutó de tener a Alexander Hamilton para sí mismo, tenerlo cerca suyo, como si nada más importara. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras sentía una risa burbujear desde su pecho. Cómo apreciaba tener a Alexander cercas.

 

— **No hay por qué olvidarlo, Alex. Simplemente… quedará atrás. Aún podemos ser amigos, ¿no? Disfrutar de la compañía y el cariño del otro. No desperdicies tu tiro. No dejes una oportunidad ir solo por recuerdos de acciones sin nombre.**

 

Alexander rió, sus dedos encontrando las mejillas de John. Claro que no desperdiciaría su tiro. Era un hombre de palabra, y no pretendía hacer tal cosa en ningún futuro cercano— **. Te puedo dar un nombre: _amor_.**

 

Y la manera en que el rostro de John se iluminaba, cómo su sonrisa dejaba ver sus dientes, cómo su rostro se coloreaba levemente de un hermoso sonrojo era suficiente. Alexander Hamilton podía vivir con eso, solo eso. No ocupaba nada más para sentirse a sí mismo sonreír de una manera honesta.

 

John admitió para sí mismo que era preferible no ponerle nombre a lo que había entre ellos, a lo que había sucedido a lo largo del tiempo que se conocían, en el transcurso de una amistad que ahondaba en algo más que hasta el momento ambos habían temido nombrar. Era preferible no mencionarlo, no hablarlo en voz alta, porque las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y John temía que lo mismo ocurriera con los sentimientos, que una brisa pasajera, momentánea, se llevara aquello que ellos compartían.

 

John Laurens admitía que darle un nombre al sentimiento era peligroso, porque temía que su corazón anhelara más, quisiera más, y la manera en que Alexander lo pronunció le dejó sin aliento, con los pensamientos nadando en un mar de emociones. La manera en que Alex lo pronunció, con devoción, le hacía querer escucharle decir eso una y otra vez. Escuchar cómo mencionaba su amor por él, escucharle cómo le llamaba _amor_ , quizás _cariño_ , o cualquier otro nombre cargado de una emoción cálida. John Laurens temía cómo Alexander sostenía su corazón en la palma de su mano, y a pesar de saber que él no haría nada para lastimarlo por voluntad propia, aún así temía, porque dudaba qué él pudiera sostener el corazón de Alexander de igual modo, dudaba que pudiera tenerlo para sí mismo por lo que quedaba de vida. Alexander, alguien con un atractivo tal para atraer distintas miradas. Alexander, que pronunciaba palabras que hacían de John nada más que alguien a disposición de él. Era aterrador pensar qué sucedería si un día Alexander viraba su mirada a alguien más, alguien que le cautivara de una manera que John era incapaz de.

 

Por un efímero instante, imaginó una coma en lugar de dos puntos a la frase dicha, por un instante, pudo fantasear con el hecho de que Alexander le había llamado " _amor_ ". Pero la manera en que se expresó, no dejaba lugar a dudas. La manera expresada, la breve pausa era suficiente para hacer clara la ausencia de una coma, y hacer clara la presencia de dos puntos. Por un instante, John imaginó tener a Alex, juguetear con la imposible idea de tenerlo, de haber conquistado su corazón. Un instante con sabor agridulce.

 

Así que lo más sencillo y fácil en el momento era dejar que las cosas fluyeran, olvidar sus sentimientos por el bien de su cordura.

 

— **No lo hagas más difícil, Hamilton** —le reprochó con suavidad Laurens, rozando su nariz contra la de Alexander suavemente— **. Te casarás y serás feliz. Y nosotros no seremos más que simples amigos.**

 

— **Amigos cercanos** —corrigió Alexander, sonrisa tímida en su rostro, como si temiera que John rechazara esa oferta.

 

— **Ah, por supuesto que sí, Alex.**

 

— **Sabes lo que siento por ti, John, aunque esté unido con Eliza, sabes que yo siempre te he a—**

 

Y John no está listo para oír esas palabras, se negaba a hacerlo. Él sabe qué dirá Alexander. _Te amo_. Una simple declaración que él sabe le haría muy feliz de por vida, y una simple declaración, breve y emotiva, que le haría la vida imposible, una marca impregnada en su memoria, en su alma, que sería imposible de olvidar en lo que le quedara de vida.

 

Así que John le silencia, une sus labios con los de Alexander en un suave beso, temeroso por los sentimientos que parecen desbordarse dentro suyo, que amenazan con consumirlo y hacerle actuar de una manera impropia— más impropia que besar a un hombre comprometido. A un hombre fuera de su alcance, cuyo corazón seguramente ya estaba puesto en otro lado, en alguien más. Alguien que no era John Laurens.

 

El último beso que compartirían seguramente. Un adiós silencioso a lo que sea que hayan tenido antes de que Alexander fuera a ese baile de invierno. John Laurens no se lamentaba la perdida de algo que nunca fue, y no sostenía ningún rencor a quien sería la persona que tendría a Alexander Hamilton a su lado hasta respirar su último aliento.

 

Era feliz con compartir un último momento íntimo como tal con aquel que amaba con todo su ser. Era feliz con considerarle su amigo más cercano, con compartir momentos con él.

 

— **Sé feliz, Alexander.**


	2. ¿Eres feliz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era real. Alexander Hamilton, desposándose con Elizabeth Schuyler. Un momento tan feliz, y aún así, John sentía envidia. Aún no estaba completamente contento con la noticia. Aunque él sabía que debía de ser feliz, por Alexander, su amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me dificultó escribir este capítulo (los primeros intentos e ideas no me convencían, y terminaba por borrarlos y reescribirlos). No me convence este capítulo del todo, he de admitir, pero no me quejo en cómo ha terminado por salir :).

 

— _ **¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡De eso estoy hablando!**_  —John vocifera, y nota cómo sus palabras van ligeramente arrastradas, producto de las copas que ha tomado a lo largo de la noche, no obstante, continúa—  _ **¡Ahora, todos…! ¡Reciban a la dama de honor, Angelica Schuyler!**_

 

Inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacía adelante, avanza hasta Angelica, dejando una copa en su mano antes de retirarse al lado de Lafayette y Hercules.

 

Sonríe bobamente a sus dos amigos, ladeando su copa e indicando con la mirada a la pareja que se sostenía cercas, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas.

 

— **Quién diría que Alexander se nos adelantaría tan pronto** —comenta John, llevando su copa a sus labios para dar un pequeño trago.

 

— **Y mira que ha, uh, ¿cómo dices? ¿** _ **Capturado…?**_  —el tono de Lafayette es dudoso, y John la anima a continuar con una amplia sonrisa. Lafayette la regresa—  **Capturado el corazón de la joven Schuyler.**

 

Dando unas palmadas amistosas en su espalda, John suspira. No puede evitar el orgullo que le llena al escuchar a su amigo. Verle crecer en su vocabulario era todo una aventura. A veces Lafayette confundía palabras y modismos, batallando en expresarse o encontrar las palabras adecuadas, viéndose interrumpido por palabras francesas, que Alexander le ayudaba a traducir.

 

Hercules rie por lo bajo, bufando divertido—  **Mira qué suertudo.**

 

Angelica comienza a hablar, pidiendo un brindis por el novio y la novia, y John se concentra en eso, en lo que está sucediendo. Alexander Hamilton se había desposado con Elizabeth Schuyler, y no había vuelta atrás. Vagamente, reconoce que sus ojos se están llenando de lágrimas, y el alcohol le dificulta determinar el por qué de esto. ¿Estaba feliz, o triste? Quizás era melancolía por lo que nunca pasó, por lo que él y Alexander habían dejado atrás. Como fuera, no quitaba el hecho de que sentía felicidad porque Alex había hallado alguien a quién amar.

 

—…  _ **Ojalá siempre estés satisfecho**_  —dice Angelica, su sonrisa tornándose pequeña y con un toque de amargura, y John siente cómo el mundo se le viene abajo.

 

— **Iré a tomar aire** —le informa al duo, entregando su copa a Lafayette antes de girarse e irse apresuradamente.

 

Sentía que no podía respirar, y se forzó a inhalar lentamente por la boca. Pasó saliva y agitó la cabeza, reprochándose su comportamiento. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Él mismo le había dicho a Alexander que él le apoyaba en su decisión, él mismo le había animado a casarse, a olvidarse de un pasado sin futuro… ¿y ahora? Ahora parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo de todo. El intenso deseo de querer volver a un punto distante del ahora, de hacer algo, lo que fuera, por cambiar este presente… Era un pésimo amigo, ¿cómo podía pensar eso, querer eso?

 

Claramente Alexander era feliz con Eliza. Se veía feliz, sonreía más. Y cuando John le escuchaba hablar de ella, era como si Alexander estuviera pintando el más hermoso cuadro, describiendo cada detalle que le encantaba, riendo abiertamente ante algún recuerdo; cada que relataba lo que se le venía a la mente sobre Eliza, era notorio la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, la manera en que su sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban bellamente. Hablaba con una pasión tal, que dejaba atónito a John. ¿Y cómo alguien podría competir con eso? ¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera pensar en separarles? Era obvio el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

 

Una vez logra salir al exterior, disfrutar del fresco aire nocturno contra su piel acalorada, busca un lugar donde tomar asiento.

 

— _ **Debería estar feliz**_  —murmura para si mismo, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Se inclina hacia adelante, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, en señal de la vergüenza que sentía— **.** _ **No debería estar celoso. Demonios, Laurens.**_

 

Una risa le escapa, y no logra detenerla, así que simplemente comienza a reír. Su corazón se estruja con el remordimiento de lo que está sintiendo, y en cuestión de segundos su risa se vuelve llanto, y en nueva cuenta no es capaz de detenerse.

 

Sus sollozos se desvanecen gradualmente, y Laurens se mantiene en posición, hacia adelante, presionando sus palmas contra sus ojos, escuchando atentamente el silencio de la noche y el sofocado bullicio de las personas disfrutando de una boda.

 

— _ **¿Laurens?**_

 

Irguiéndose ante la voz de Lafayette, John resopla y pasa el dorso de su mano contra sus ojos, quitando las lagrimas de su rostro. Alza su mano y hace un ademán para que Lafayette se acerque. Su amigo le sonríe ampliamente antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

 

— **¿Sucede algo, mi querido amigo?**

 

Laurens responde en negativo agitando su cabeza—  **Nah. Ocupaba pensar un rato, es todo** —Lafayette canturrea suavemente, mirando a Laurens, obviamente no contento con la respuesta. Laurens frunce el ceño, mirando con desconfianza a su amigo, y bufa indignado a la par que gira su cabeza— **. Basta.**

 

— **¿** " _ **Basta"**_ **, qué, Laurens?**

 

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, John le responde con un deje de enojo—  **¡De mirarme así! Es cierto, sólo ocupaba despejar mis pensamientos un poco.**

 

— **Me parece que no he negado nada de lo que hayas dicho. Sólo cuestionado**  —y la sonrisa que porta es una que provoca que John tropiece con sus palabras, sus mejillas coloreándose ante los hechos—  **¿Por qué tan defensivo?**

 

— **No lo estoy.**

 

Laf agita sus hombros, como si le restara importancia, y acorta la distancia entre ambos, dejando que su rodilla presione contra la de Laurens. Carraspeando, acomoda un brazo encima de los hombros de él, trayéndole cerca.

 

— **Bueno, como no lo está, permítame buen señor, posar otra pregunta** —Su sonrisa se extiende al ver cómo la expresión de John se turna burlesca, y Lafayette continúa— **. Dígame, entonces, ¿qué opina de los recién casados? ¿Hermosa pareja, no es así?** —termina agitando sus pestañas excesivamente, su sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes de lo amplia que es.

 

Laurens se ríe y le empuja en broma. Siempre le había resultado chistoso cómo Lafayette podía expresarse de una manera tan propia, tan cortés, viendo que muchas veces tenía que pensar por un rato lo que expresaría. La diferencia era para reírse, y Lafayette lo sabía, explotando este cuando veía que John no se encontraba de buen humor, y tratándolo con cortesía.

 

— **Opino que serán muy felices, si nuestro Alexander sabe comportarse** —responde John, sonriendo de lado. Hace un pequeño sonido cuando nota cómo su voz se nota algo amarga. No era cómo quería sonar, así que trata de remediarlo— **. Aunque seguramente los dos sabrán llevar las cosas. Se nota que Eliza es una mujer maravillosa, y seguro que Alex lo sabe.**

 

— **Mmh** _ **. Eso**_   **es**  —asintiendo para sí mismo, Lafayette se acerca al rostro de John para besarle suavemente en la mejilla, y John le mira confundido— **. John, no hay motivo para que estés así, te lo aseguro.**

 

— **Me dejas más y más confundido, Gilbert.**

 

— **Ah, déjame explicarme, entonces.**

 

Levantándose, Lafayette se mueve para estar frente a John, y a éste no le queda más que alzar su mirada para encararle.

 

— **Alexander sabe cuidarse. Y debería de estar totalmente consciente de sus actos. Los errores que cometa en su matrimonio recaerán en él. Nada de lo que haga es algo que podamos sentirnos nosotros culpables. Ya está grande para ver por si mismo.**

 

El breve discurso no ayuda en la confusión de John, pero él supone que Lafayette debió haber confundido su tono con uno de preocupación por Alexander, no uno que implicara cómo se sentía mal por desear algo que era ahora imposible. John Laurens no sería quien apartara a Alexander del lado de Elizabeth Schuyler. Era un hombre que sabía no entrometerse en asuntos como esos. Y más que nada, siendo amigo de Alexander, nunca intentaría algo así. La culpa no disminuía con eso, simplemente estaba ahí, sentada sobre su pecho por el simple hecho de  _pensar_  en tener a Alexander a su lado.

 

Así que, viendo cómo Lafayette le ha malentendido, habla—  **No, no. Sé que Alex estará bien. Deseo sólo su felicidad** —sintiéndose cansado de tener esos celos, o envidia, deja caer su mentón a su pecho, mirando al suelo y dejando ir un largo suspiro.

 

— **Precisamente, Laurens. Lo que digo: las desiciones de Alexander son suyas para tomar. Las decisiones tuyas son sólo tuyas para tomar. Está bien si no estás de acuerdo con lo que hace. No tienes que desvivirte para que él sea feliz**  —la forma en que John se encoge de hombros le anima a seguir, sabiendo que está yendo por buen camino— **. Laurens, querido, si ocupas tiempo, tómalo. Si ocupas hablarlo con Alex, háblalo.**

 

John agita su cabeza en negativa, pero aún así, no voltea a ver a Lafayette. Este último exhala y se arrodilla, tomando las manos de Laurens entre las suyas, esperando pacientemente a que decida por dirigirle la mirada. Era preferible hablarle a los ojos, ver qué hallaba en ellos, observar cuándo había de parar.

 

— **Ya… ya lo hablé con él.**

 

— **¿Y? ¿Te satisfizo?** —tímidamente, John negó—  **¿Por? ¿Respuestas indeseadas? ¿Quizás sentimientos que aún no le has expresado? ¿Respuestas deseadas que nunca llegaron?**

 

— **Sólo necesito tiempo, Laf.**

 

— **Quizás no he sido muy afortunado con las damas acá en América**  —dice Lafayette, riendo un poco al recordar las veces que fue rechazado en el baile de invierno, o cómo se aproximaba a aquellas que ya tenían pareja— **. Pero sé que embotellar lo que sientes no hace bien.**

 

— **No siento nada por Alexander, Laf, no así. Somos amigos.**

 

— **John Laurens, parece que estás infiriendo muchas cosas hoy día. No he dicho nada al respecto.**

 

— **Lo estás implicando.**

 

— _ **Oh**_ **. Entiendo…**

 

Ambos se mantienen en silencio, John mirando a cualquier lado que no sea Lafayette, y éste con la mirada gacha, perdida en las manos de John, que él sostenía entre las suyas, dibujando círculos en el revés de éstas, perdiéndose en la suavidad que sentía.

 

— **Pareciera habrá otra boda**  —John comenta de repente, sonriendo burlesco y con un tono jovial. Cuando Lafayette le mira confundido, John no hace más que mirar sus manos, y Laf se vuelve consciente de su posición. Hincado frente a John, tomando sus manos.

 

Carraspea para disimular su sonrojo, y se levanta de su lugar, sacudiendo su pantalón—  **Lo siento.**

 

— **Está bien.**   **Respecto a Alexander… no sé. Creo que fue muy pronto todo. Su boda y eso. No tuve tiempo de asimilarlo. Un momento éramos nosotros cuatro, y ahora lo que sé es que Alexander se casó.**

 

— **Aún somos nosotros cuatro**  —le asegura con firmeza Lafayette, en lo que retoma su posición al lado de John, procurando que su rodilla toque la de él nuevamente, dándole un suave golpe para llamar su atención— **. Hey, aún somos cuatro**  —su nariz se arruga antes de agregar— **. Cinco, si contamos a Burr. Pero no me agrada Burr** —Laurens sonríe divertido ante ese comentario— **.**   **Así que no lo contamos. Aún somos cuatro. Tú, Alex, Herc y yo.**

 

— **Lo sé.**

 

— **¿Entonces?**

 

— **No sé.**

 

— **Complicado tu caso, John.**

 

— **Así parece, Gilbert.**

 

— **Vale, vale. Te diré qué haremos. Por hoy, tomaremos hasta el amanecer, nosotros cuatro, ya me encargaré yo de ello. Disfrutar de una bella noche. Brindemos por la libertad que buscamos. Brindar por lo que tenemos, por Alexander, por lo que ha sido de nosotros y será de nosotros. Por lo que hubo y habrá, y por lo que nunca sucedió.**

 

Incomodado ante lo último, la mirada de John se desvía— **. Sí, suena bien.**

 

— **Hey, no porque no haya sucedido, John, no significa que no hayan más caminos. Tú y Alex son amigos, aún lo son. No dejes morir eso por celos. Disfruta lo que tienes, Laurens. Disfruta lo que haces, y sigue tus sueños. Un batallón de hombres que luchen por su libertad. ¿No querías eso? ¿No quieres hacer ver a América que todos tienen por igual la oportunidad de hacer algo grande?**

 

— **Aún lo quiero**  —le corrige, decido, quizás un poco brusco.

 

Laf sonríe encantado, viéndole recobrar su confianza y firmeza—  **Adelante, entonces. Brindemos por los logros que haremos, entonces. El resto del mundo escuchará de nosotros**  —su sonrisa se borra de su rostro, y su tono se vuelve serio— **. Escucha, Laurens. Estamos por entrar en una guerra, una revolución. No sabré con exactitud qué es lo que sientes por Alexander, pero sé que debes resolver eso.**

 

— **Lo haré.**

 

— **Otra cosa, Laurens. Prométeme que buscarás tú felicidad. No te atengas a Alexander, por favor.**

 

— **Lo haré. Lo prometo, Laf.**

 

Satisfecho, Lafayette se levanta—  **Venga, disfrutemos de la boda. Aún queda bastante alcohol por consumir.**

 

— **Acabemos con lo que queda, entonces.**

 

— **Por Alexander.**

 

— **Por Alexander.**


	3. Descubrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días restantes para ir a la guerra son cada vez menos, por lo que las noches en donde se embriagan son comunes, tratando de aprovechar el tiempo que aún les queda. John, comprometido a llevar a Alexander de regreso sano y salvo, se da cuenta que, aunque le duela, Alexander pertenece al lado de alguien más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil años después (¡lo cual lamento bastante, disculpen!)... Por otro lado, he notado que el primer capítulo está en tiempo pasado y el 2do y 3ro en presente (supongo de tanto escribir en tiempo presente en inglés).
> 
> ¡En fin! Este capítulo tomó mil y un direcciones. Finalmente, al escuchar [ First Burn ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2ys-AimNbE)no pude resistirme a establecerme por una dirección en particular.

John gime cuando Alexander se presiona más contra él, su peso, aunque no mucho, lo suficiente para dificultarle el movimiento. Sin ser su intención, piensa que sería mejor cargarlo. Tomarle entre sus brazos y abrazarle cerca de su pecho para asegurarse que Alexander no tropiece, o que ninguno de ellos lo haga, en todo caso.

 

Su lengua humedece sus labios ante el pensamiento. No. Había una razón por la cual no podía hacer eso. Y no sólo porque sería una tarea muy agotadora, sino porque no podría encarar a la esposa de su mejor amigo si le llegaba a la casa que ellos compartían, con Hamilton entre sus brazos, como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida. No podría. Ya había decido dejar ir a Alexander.

 

— **Alexander, por favor**  —le ruega John, deteniéndose brevemente para acomodar la postura que tenían. 

 

Si bien Alexander no estaba del todo inconsciente, sí le era difícil caminar, y la manera en que arrastraba sus piernas mientras se tambaleaba sólo hacía del trayecto uno más tedioso y largo. Quizá debió haberlo parado cuando se subió a la silla a proclamar palabras valientes. Pero en ese momento John quizás estaba más embriagado de la emoción de lo que Alexander estaba de la cerveza.

 

— **Vamos, Eliza me matará por entregarte así. Coopera lo último que queda, ¿vale?**

 

— **Eliza…** —Alexander repitió, su mirada tratando de enfocarse en el rostro de John— **¿Schuyler, sí?**  —John asiente con la cabeza, y resume el paso, ignorando como cada tanto Alexander reía por lo bajo y se apoyaba en él más de lo necesario—  **La amo. La amo tanto.**

 

John sacude su cabeza ante las palabras de amor, una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era increíble cómo era lo único entendible que había pronunciado a lo largo del camino. Sorprendente lo mucho que su amor por Eliza le aclaraba las ideas.

 

— **Eso lo sé. No por nada te desposaste con ella.**

 

Alexander trastabilla, y John se detiene para procurar que no se caiga. La enorme sonrisa de Alexander atrae su mirada, y por un momento, John se olvida de todo lo que no es Alexander.

 

— **Oh Dios, sí. Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta.**

 

— **Bueno, hombre afortunado, sigue moviéndote. De lo contrario serás el hombre más reprochado si no llegas a casa.**

 

Y hay cierto pánico en la mirada de Alex, en su brusca manera de asentir su cabeza, y en la diligencia que se toma para caminar, borrachera aparentemente olvidada ante sus movimientos más conscientes. Con Alexander así de lúcido, no les toma mucho llegar a su casa, y dentro de nada John ya le ha llevado dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Animándole a que avanzara sin él, John suelta Alexander, esperando a que camine sin tambalearse, para así tener un sentido de seguridad de que el hombre pueda llegar a su habitación sin problema alguno.

 

Esa idea es eliminada tan pronto ve que Hamilton da no más de cuatro pasos, su cuerpo inclinándose demasiado para un costado, a lo que Laurens tiene que intervenir para evitar se lastime. Suspira profundamente ante la mirada somnolienta de Alexander y el cabeceo de éste. Claramente cualquier lucidez previa se había desvanecido. Lo que está bien. John ya ha navegado previamente en casa de Alexander y Eliza. Lo que sí le inquieta es tener que vagar por los pasillos de la casa sin el consentimiento explícito de Elizabeth. Aunque bien, la joven Schuyler había sido clara en su expresa declaración de “ _asegurarse Alexander regresara a su habitación_ ”, por lo que…

 

Laurens tocó con firmeza a la puerta que conducía a la habitación compartida de Alexander y Eliza, y ante la ausencia de respuesta se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta. No quería entrar sólo así por que sí, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse parado en la puerta, a estas alturas básicamente soportando todo el peso muerto de Alexander, hasta que Eliza regresara o hasta que Alex despertara.

 

Así que, juntando todo el coraje que tenía, tomó la manija de la puerta y lentamente abrió ésta. Se asomó con vergüenza dentro de la habitación, y al hallarla vacía tomó aire, acomodando un brazo de Alexander sobre su hombro, y deslizando uno propio por la cintura del contrario, decidido a dejarlo en su cama, así tuviera que arrastrarlo.

 

Una vez que ha logrado — _de alguna manera milagrosa_ — cubrir a Alexander con las sábanas, John se dispone a marcharse y regresar a su casa lo antes posible. Eso es, hasta que una voz adormilada le llama.

 

— ** _Quédate, por favor._**

 

No debería y lo sabe. Pero eso no le quita el enorme deseo de cumplir con lo que Alex le pide. Mordiendo su labio inferior en lo que toma una decisión, John termina dejando ir toda su resistencia con el suspiro que exhala.

 

— **Alex, no puedo permanecer por más tiempo. Le di mi palabra a la Eliza de dejarte, y eso he hecho. No pidas más de mí. Sabes que no…**  —‘ _que no soy tan fuerte_ ’, piensa, y no pudiendo resistirse a la suave mirada de Alexander, una de sus manos se mueve para acariciar el cabello de éste, perdiéndose en su suavidad.

 

Alexander se inclina hacia el toque, presionando suavemente su cabeza contra su mano, y John deja ver una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo sus dedos para deshacerse del amarre del listón sobre el cabello de Alexander, depositándolo en las sábanas. En un efímero impulso, un deseo fugaz le invade y John no se resiste, inclinándose hacia delante para poder conectar sus labios con los del que amaba tanto, la calidez del toque esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

 

Pero tan pronto actuó sobre ese impulso estúpido, se encuentra apartándose lejos de Alexander, dando dos pasos atrás para distanciarse de la emoción del momento, para tratar de dar claridad a los pensamientos turbulentos que le han emboscado.

 

Fue un error. Un gravísimo error.

 

Creía que ya había superado esto, que ya había logrado controlar todo sentimiento relacionado a Alexander Hamilton. Obviamente, John Laurens había cometido un error garrafal.

 

Alexander le mira confundido, y John no sabe a qué se debe esa confusión, pero no pretende quedarse lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Carraspeando para tratar de distraerse de su bochorno, se despide de Alexander, avisándole que esperaba verle pronto y que pasara una buena noche.

 

Su corazón se detiene por un instante al ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Eliza en el marco de la puerta. Le cuesta trabajo enfocar su vista en la expresión que porta Eliza, la adrenalina ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto siendo bombeada a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. John abre la boca, listo para excusarse, para decir que lo que había visto Eliza no era más que un malentendido. La palabra le es arrebatada sin embargo, en lo que Eliza se aproxima a él.

 

— **Oh, John. Buenas noches. Lamento no haber respondido a tu llamado a la puerta** —dice, mirando sobre su hombro, como si la puerta de entrada se encontrara detrás de ella— **. Estaba entretenida con algo más** —añade, y le dirige una sonrisa a John, quien responde con una propia— **. Pero… me alegro que hayas cumplido con tu parte, trayéndolo sano y salvo**  —su mirada, suave y con un deje de cansancio, se clava en Alexander.

 

John fija su mirada en el hombre que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama, ignorante a la conversación. Ante el leve canturreo de Eliza, regresa su atención a ella, no queriendo mostrarse irrespetuoso.

 

— **Por supuesto. Quizá su cabeza mañana duela como el golpeteo de mil tambores, pero le aseguro, señorita Schuyler, que más allá de eso no incomodará a Alexander.**

 

El suave resoplido de Eliza crispa aún más los nervios de Laurens— **. Eliza, Laurens, Eliza**  —le reprocha, y a John no se le ocurre nada más que hacer que reír y asentir a la corrección. Habían establecido tiempo atrás la manera en que se dirigirían uno al otro, pero pese a esto a John aún le costaba ser más informal con ella— **. Venga, te acompaño a la puerta.**

 

Antes de que siquiera pueda rebatir la oferta, Eliza ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, por lo que a John no le quedó más que seguirle.

 

— **Sabes, John** —comienza Eliza sin mirarle, en lo que el susodicho le seguía de cerca— **. Alexander es, sin duda, alguien muy impulsado por la idea de… dejar su marca** —Laurens, involuntariamente, sonríe su acuerdo a la declaración. Por supuesto que Alexander se movía buscando hacer algo por lo que otros le recordaran. Siempre dispuesto a apostarse el todo por el todo si eso le daba una posibilidad de avanzar, de alcanzar una posición donde pudiera hacer algo—. **De igual modo, es un hombre bien parecido, y nada le costaría...** —interrumpiéndose para inhalar profundamente por la nariz, y olvidar la ligera amargura que había entrado a su voz, Eliza retoma su idea tras una exhalación suave— **para él no le costaría rodearse de personas que le encontrasen atractivo.**

 

Y por primera vez, su mirada se desvía hacia Laurens, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. John no puede evitar sentir que ha sido descubierto, que dentro de nada Eliza le regañaría por su estúpida acción, que le prohibiría ver a Alexander, que le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

 

— **Bueno, eh, sí. Alex suele tener ese efecto en las mujeres** —John comenta, tratando de desviar el tema a otro lado que no le implicara.

 

— **Eso me lo sé bien** —responde Eliza, quizá un poco tajante— **. Así como suele tener cierto efecto en otros. Es atractivo, y no sólo por su físico, si no más bien por su mente**  —si bien Eliza no ve el gesto, John asiente.

 

Ambos se detienen frente a la puerta principal de la casa, y el ambiente crece tenso con cada segundo que pasa. John no se atrevía a moverse o a hablar, por temor que Eliza le echara en cara los hechos, que hasta el momento, parecían ser ignorados si es que eran conocidos. Después de lo que parece ser una eternidad, la joven Schuyler se mueve para abrirle la puerta a John, mostrándole una sonrisa que no le parece del todo sincera. Él trata de responderla lo mejor que puede, cuan honestamente le nazca, ignorando sus nervios.

 

— **Fue un placer que dejara a Alexander acompañarnos hasta tan tarde, Eliza**  —y pese al uso de su nombre, aún está ese tono formal cuando se dirige a ella.

 

— **Siempre y cuando cada quien cumpla con su parte, no veo qué puede estar mal.**

 

— **Ah, claro. No pensaría en incumplir con el papel de un buen amigo responsable**  —bromea John, pero la única respuesta que obtiene es una pequeña sonrisa que reconoce la broma. No sintiéndose bienvenido por más rato, John hace una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, en lo que pasa a Eliza para salir de la casa ajena.

 

— **Espero, Laurens, que cuando la guerra comience, y Alexander dependa de ti, de otros, no haya quien se propase de la línea.**

 

Y existe algo en su tono de voz, algo frío y distante que logra percibir y que llama rápido la atención de John, pero éste a penas alcanza a voltear para decir algo cuando Eliza ya está cerrando la puerta, sonrisa en labios y una ligereza en su despedida.

 

— **Buena noches, Laurens, cuida de Alexander cuando el tiempo llegue.**

 

— **Buenas noches** —responde a la noche, viendo como las luces dentro de la casa se extinguían, dejándole en una oscuridad casi completa.

 

John trata de no pensar mucho en las últimas palabras de Eliza, pero no puede evitar pensar que su afecto hacia Alexander ha sido descubierto, si bien no directamente dirigido y hablado. El pánico que apresa su pecho le hace caminar con un paso apresurado, deseoso de dejarse caer en su cama, olvidarse de lo ocurrido hoy noche, olvidar sus acciones.

 

Ante el estrellado cielo nocturno, jura que mientras el sol se ponga y la luna salga, no tratará de sobrepasar la línea que se había marcado entre su vida y la de Alexander cuando éste último había decidido contraer nupcias con alguien más. Le había dado su palabra a Alexander de no obstaculizar su relación con Eliza, y pretendía cumplirla siempre que se pudiera— lo que, en un mundo perfecto, donde él no sintiera una gran devoción hacia Alexander, sería siempre. Su pecho se contrae ante la idea de Eliza. No podía hacerle eso a ella. Ella merecía lo mejor del mundo, siendo alguien tan dulce. Inclusive su egoísmo no se extendía al punto de lastimar a Eliza Schuyler. Ella merecía algo mejor. Mejor de como John había estado actuando.

 

No podía hacerse eso a si mismo. Debía de seguir adelante con su vida, olvidarse de cualquier afecto muy profundo dirigido a Hamilton. No debía de buscar algo más allá de una amistad. Se lo había prometido a Lafayette. Tendría que buscar a alguien más con quien formar su vida, alguien disponible. Porque de lo contrario no veía cómo encontraría la felicidad o satisfacción.

 

John dejaría de perseguir algo inexistente al lado de Alexander.

 

* * *

 

Tras haberse despedido de John, Eliza regresó inmediatamente a donde Alexander, procurando no hacer ruido para evitar levantarlo. Su mirada se posa en la tranquila cara de aquel al que ha tenido a su lado por ya varias lunas. Y aún así… Aún así Alexander parecía seguir atrayendo mirada de una que otra persona, una que otra mujer. Se habían casado, y cada quien portaba una banda en un dedo, reflejado en el otro, un símbolo de su compromiso cumplido, de una boda y una vida que desde ese momento sería compartida. Y aún así…

 

Elizabeth Schuyler no era quién para comentar donde no le llamaban, mucho menos comentar a la persona errónea lo que le preocupase. Y sí había sentido antes cierta interacción personal, a falta de palabras, entre John Laurens y su marido, seguramente no era más que la ilusión creada por la falta de relaciones de Alexander con otras personas, y un deseo inconsciente de estar cerca de aquellos que él apreciaba, un deseo de estar con las primeras amistades que había establecido con otros. Pero ahora no cabía duda de que entre ellos dos había historia, de la cual Eliza no era conocedora, pero no por ello planeaba husmear donde no le pertenecía.

 

Seguramente, mañana a primera hora conversaría con Alexander, y trataría de averiguar qué clase de relación mantenía con el joven Laurens. A simple vista, no parecía más que una firme amistad, pero tras esta noche, era difícil quedarse con solo esa idea. Quizá las sombras de la habitación y la pobre iluminación le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero nunca podía estar segura. Y si bien Alexander nunca había discutido lo que hoy pudo o no haber pasado, la naciente duda era difícil de ignorar.

 

John Laurens había plantado un beso en los labios de su marido. O eso es lo que aparentó cuando él se inclinó sobre Alexander. Quizá sólo le había besado la mejilla. Pero en todo caso, deseaba saber qué sucedía entre ambos. Ser sólo una cosa del momento para Alexander era lo último que deseaba.

 

Mientras se recostaba al lado de Alexander, se preguntó cómo podría reaccionar si éste le decía que sí había sucedido algo entre él y Laurens. ¿Estaría enojada, decepcionada? ¿Se resignaría ante tal pasado al que John parecía aún apegado?

 

Suspiró ante las cuestiones que plagaban su mente, y decidió que, quizá, lo mejor era dejar ir el tema, y confiar en el amor que Alexander le había proclamado en sus tantas cartas y afectos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, disculpen mi lenguaje, pero sé que me pasé de lanza con la espera... y me mamé, lo admito. Disculpen ese intervalo enorme de tiempo donde no actualicé.
> 
> Pero espero hallan disfrutado de éstos tres capítulos (si bien este último aún no termina por convencerme, como todo lo que escribo jajaja [y de hecho creo que terminaré por escribirlo de nuevo, y eventualmente reemplazar este]). Mil gracias por leer <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente esto haya sido un desastre. Dios sabe que me he oxidado, y habrá que desempolvarme un poco para conseguir un buen ritmo en narrativa.
> 
> Además que hace años no leo en español, así que quizás el uso de guiones, puntos, comas, etc. esté algo... usado de manera errónea. Si así es el caso, pueden señalarlo.


End file.
